companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Osttruppen
|upkeep = |prereq = Mobile Defense Doctrine Osttruppen Doctrine Festung Support Doctrine German Infantry Doctrine Lightning War Doctrine Defensive Doctrine (Community) (CoH2) |production_struc = Call-in |reinforce_cost = |health = |weapon = 6x Kar98k |num_slots = 1 |speed = 2.8 m/s |produces = Bunker * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Costs: * Can upgrade to MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for . Trench * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Doctrinal ability * Costs: Free |num_products = 1 |abilities = Fire Panzerfaust * Fire a short-range anti-tank weapon at enemy vehicles. * Costs: Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: |num_abilities = 2 }}Osttuppen is an infantry squad in Company of Heroes 2 for the Wehrmacht Overview History Osttup pen (historically as Ostlegionen, "Eastern Legions") are a unit of Georgian, Azeri, Armenian, Dagestani, Russian, Ukrainian, Kazakh, Kyrgyz, and Uzbek soldiers conscripted for Wehrmacht service. Historically they are foreign formations from occupied territories of the Soviet Union, mostly Central Asian and Caucassian units of Muslim background, and were formed by the Germans as foreign infantry legions. Basing from the sleeve identification patch in their uniforms in-game, these Osttruppen units are from Russian Liberation Army (ROA, POA in Cyrillic), a collaborationist armed forces commanded by General Andrey Vlasov, a Red Army general and a turncoat, and was composed of local Russians in occupied Soviet territories, Red Army prisoners, White Emigrés, and Russian Civil War veterans. A few of these Russian Osttruppen also saw combat in France in 1944. Despite being historically experienced soldiers, they are a relief infantry with abilities akin to Volksgrenadiers, with little combat training, and relies on large numbers and good support to be effective in-game. Production Bunker * Cost * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Build Time: 20 seconds Osttruppen can construct an empty Bunker, giving for the squad inside it. An empty bunker can be upgraded to a MG Emplacement, Healing Station or Reinforcement Point for MG Emplacements are generally placed on the map covering points, lanes of attack or other important areas. Healing Stations station three medics that heal friendly infantry in its vicinity. These are most commonly placed at your HQ or retreat point to heal infantry that is reinforcing. Reinforcement Points can reinforce nearby infantry and are a good way to keep pressure on your opponent by circumventing the need to retreat to your HQ. Trench * Requires the Osttruppen Doctrine, Defensive Doctrine (Commander Revamp Patch) * Requires friendly and connected territory * Building Time: 20 seconds The Trench is much like the Bunker, as it provides in a rough slit in the ground. The Trench has no upgrades, it can only be used as cover for infantry inside it. Often placed at important points or areas where heavy fighting can be expected. The Trench requires no resources to build. Abilities Fire Panzerfaust * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Vehicle/Building (Enemy) * Cooldown: 15 seconds Osttruppen can fire a short-range Panzerfaust anti-tank warhead at at enemy vehicles. If it brings the target vehicle below 75% HP, it will cause engine damage. This is an extremely useful ability because engine damage brings the enemy vehicle to a crawl. Unable to move at normal speed, the vehicle exposes itself to your anti-tank weapons or tanks. It can give you time to bring in your anti-tank forces or if that is already the case the vehicle is unable to move out of harms way. Light vehicles that roam the battlefield in the early game will instantly receive engine damage because of their low overal health. Bigger vehicles like tanks can survive a Panzerfaust with no engine damage, so make sure you damage the vehicle beforehand or bring in another squad that can fire another Panzerfaust. Behemoths like the ISU-152 or the IS-2 with their thick frontal armor may even need three or more Panzerfausts before they can be stopped. Panzerfausts can also be targeted on buildings or munitions/fuel caches, although this does not do very much damage. Remember that acces to the panzerfaust is unlocked when you build the Infanterie Kompanie. When your strategy is to start with Osttruppen and no Grenadiers, keep in mind that you don't have acces to the panzerfaust when you don't build the Infantry Kompanie. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have access to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. Using this ability allows the player to heal both the squad with the unlocked ability as well as other friendly squads. Using this ability requires units to stay still for 5 seconds before they begin being healed. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat! Veterancy